


Something To Talk About

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, M/M, New England Patriots, There's a non-con groping scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Danny and Jules are tag team partners who get put into a gay story line together.Or the one where two idiots have to pretend to fall in love on screen in order to realize that they’ve loved each other forever.





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been all in my Edelmendola feels after seeing all of the pictures and videos of them together in Mexico City.
> 
> I used to watch wrestling, so when I saw [ this ](http://edelbabe.tumblr.com/post/161985213170/oh-my-goodness) picture the first thing that popped into my head was imagining them in a Wrestling AU!
> 
> I’m kind of obsessed with Friends to Lovers fics, so I couldn’t resist writing this idea!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

_They think we're lovers kept under cover,_

_I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we . . ._

_Laugh just a little too loud,_

_Stand just a little too close,_

_We stare just a little too long._

_Maybe they're seein' somethin' we don't darlin'_

_**Something To Talk About- Bonnie Raitt** _

* * *

It has been ten minutes since Danny and Julian’s meeting with Creative ended and neither of them has uttered a word. The food on their plates has also gone untouched. Their best friends, Tom and Rob have definitely picked up on the weird energy. Despite practically being around each other 24/7, Danny and Jules hardly ever argue or fight about anything. Tom is too curious about what’s going on to stay quiet.

“You two have been acting strange since you got back from the meeting. What happened?” Tom asks.

“Yeah. Are they breaking you guys up or something?” Gronk wonders.

Danny blushes. “No. It’s actually the opposite.”

“The opposite?” Rob questions with a confused expression.

“They want to put us in a romantic story line . . . _together_ ,” Julian reveals.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tom responds.

“That’s honestly not super surprising,” Gronk comments.

Jules narrows his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m talking about from a continuity standpoint. Every week someone practically makes a gay joke about you guys,” Rob explains.

“It’s going to get a lot worse now,” Danny remarks.

* * *

Julian is still being distant even when he and Danny are alone. They’re backstage watching the show as they get ready for their segment. There’s a routine that they usually go through together before they appear on TV, but Jules doesn’t seem interested this time. Danny knows that they need to talk, but they won’t have the time or the privacy to do so until after the show is over. He still wants to make sure that he and Julian are on the same page right now though.

“You know that you’re gonna have to acknowledge me when we go out there, right?” Danny checks.

Jules rolls his eyes. “I’m fully aware of that.”

“I know that you’re probably upset or whatever right now, but don’t take it out on me,” Danny softly says.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Julian sincerely apologizes.

* * *

“I’m not actually mad at the idea of a gay story line, you know? I just don’t like the fact that it has to be _us_ ,” Jules says while driving away from the arena.

Danny nods. “I understand.”

“Like a properly done gay story line is something that’s long overdue. But I think that it would be more impactful if they did it with guys who were actually gay or bisexual,” Julian explains.

“Maybe. But we both know that most guys in this industry decide to stay in the closet as a form of self-preservation,” Danny points out.

“That’s true. I just don’t know how I feel about the fact that this story line will probably define us for the rest of our careers,” Jules remarks.

“At least we’ll be remembered for something, I guess,” Danny comments.

“And I feel a bit weird because it’s _you_ that I’m doing this with,” Julian admits.

Danny snorts. “Would you prefer if it were Tom you had to pretend to fall in love with?”

“No! That’s not what I mean. It’s just that we’ve been best friends since we were kids. We know each other better than we know ourselves. It’s just strange,” Jules tries to explain.

“Yeah, I’m not exactly thrilled that I have to kiss you,” Danny mentions.

Julian playfully hits him. “I’ve got skills, Dola! You’re lucky that you get to kiss me!”

Jules doesn’t immediately remove his hand away from Danny’s knee. They’re very touchy-feely with each other, so it’s nothing out of the ordinary for them. But he can feel the warmth of Julian’s palms through his jeans, which is something that Danny has never paid attention to before now. When the light switches from red to green, Julian puts his other hand back on the steering wheel. The rest of their ride to their hotel is filled with silence.

* * *

Danny and Jules’ story line is going to be long-term, so it’s progressing a little slowly. They’re reading over their script and they can’t stop rolling their eyes. It reads like a bad fanfiction written by a twelve year old. Julian takes a red pen and he crosses out half of the lines that they want him to say. Despite the fact that they’re pretty much being forced into this story line, Danny and Jules still want to do it right. They want to make the best of their situation.

“I’m _not_ going to comment on Danny’s ass or tell him that his eyes are pretty,” Julian argues.

“I’m offended,” Danny jokes.

“Can’t I just call him beautiful or something?” Jules suggests.

It would feel more natural to call Danny beautiful because it’s something that Julian legitimately believes. Not beautiful in the same way that he finds certain women good-looking. Of course, that’s not to say that he doesn’t objectively know that Danny is attractive. But who Danny is as a person can definitely be described as beautiful. After they finish changing the scripts, they go to their locker room to get dressed. They’ve been getting undressed in front of each other since gym class in middle school with no problem. It catches Jules off guard that Danny wants to suddenly hide his body from him.

“Since when do you cover up like that around me?” Julian asks.

Danny raises an eyebrow. “You want to see me naked?”

“ _What_? No! I’m just wondering why you’re being so weird. Are you not comfortable around me anymore?” Jules wonders.

Danny’s expression softens. “Of course I’m comfortable around you, Julian. I always will be. It’s just this story line. It’s making me think that maybe we should have more boundaries.”

“Oh,” Julian responds in a surprised tone.

“We spend almost every waking moment together. Hell, we sleep in beds next to each other as well. It’s probably why people don’t have a hard time thinking that we’re gay,” Danny explains.

“I didn’t realize that you cared so much about what other people think,” Jules remarks.

“There’s nothing wrong with _being_ gay. The problem is the warped perception that society has about gay people. Calling someone gay is still considered an insult and it’s an attack on someone’s masculinity. It’s hard for me to continually ignore the things that get said about us,” Danny says.

Julian puts his arm around Danny’s shoulder. “Fuck what they say, Dola. All that matters is what we think, ok?”

“Ok,” Danny agrees.

* * *

After a few weeks, Danny and Jules’ story line starts to pick up. There’s more flirty banter and more physical contact between them. They’re not scheduled for the weekend house shows, so they’re asked to do an autograph signing instead. They have only done a few interviews the last couple of weeks, so this is really their first major public appearance together since their story line began. There’s extra security at the signing since they sold more tickets than they were expecting. Their story line is the most talked about one on all of the wrestling websites, social media, and podcasts. Of course, not everyone is accepting of the idea. But there has also been a ton of support. Danny almost downs half his bottle of water in one swallow because he’s so nervous. His legs feel like Jell-O as he and Julian walk out to the table that’s set up for them.

“Calm down,” Julian whispers.

“I can’t,” Danny replies.

Jules places his hand onto Danny’s knee. “Take a deep breath and everything will be fine.”

Danny feels a wave of calm come over him as Julian squeezes his leg in a comforting way. He shoots Jules a sweet smile and mouths “thank you” to him. While everyone standing in line is getting told the rules, Julian glances at the sheet of paper that he and Danny received from the PR team. It’s basically a list of “do’s” and “don’ts” when it comes to answering fan questions. There’s even a section about how they should interact with each other. They’re not supposed to do customized autographs since there are so many people, but Danny and Jules break that rule quite a few times as eager fans approach them.

“I just want to thank you guys for this great story line. It means a lot to me as a gay man,” One fan tells them.

“I’m glad that you appreciate it! It’s important to us that we tell this story correctly,” Julian responds.

They hear from a lot of other fans about how much that their story line means to them. Professional wrestling is something that’s for entertainment, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t also carry an influential and powerful message. There’s a separate table next to them with a box on it for gifts. They don’t have time to look at them right now, so they’ll do it after the signing is over. The line is moving pretty quickly considering how long that it is.

“What’s it like working with each other every day?” A female fan asks.

Danny smiles. “It’s the best feeling in the world. Getting to live out your dream with the guy you care about most is incredible. I love having this dude by my side every day.”

Jules unconsciously caresses Danny’s hand. “What he said.”

* * *

“Uh oh,” Julian says as he’s looking at his phone after the autograph signing.

“What?” Danny wants to know.

“There’s a video of that girl asking us the question about what it’s like working together every day. It’s all over Twitter and the dirt sheets,” Jules reports.

“Why is that bad?” Danny asks.

“Your answer has people speculating about our real-life relationship. And then there’s the fact that I practically held your hand on accident,” Julian explains.

“We’re either going to get in some trouble for this or the PR team is going to love it and find a way to use it to our advantage,” Danny concludes.

“Yeah, pretty much. It’s hard to think about which direction that they’ll go in,” Jules agrees.

“I didn’t even think about my answer to that question, I just said the first thing that popped into my head,” Danny remembers.

“It was a little sentimental, but that’s just who you are,” Julian replies.

* * *

“One of the gifts that someone gave us is a fanfiction,” Jules announces once they’re in their hotel room for the night.

“Shut up, no they didn’t!” Danny responds.

“I’m serious. It’s called ‘Danny and Julian’s First Kiss’,” Jules states.

“Tell me that you’re not going to read it,” Danny protests.

Julian flips the page. “It was a gift, Dola. It would be rude _not_ to read it.”

“Oh my God!” Danny exclaims.

“I won’t read it word for word, but I’ll summarize it for you,” Jules says.

“You really don’t—”

Julian cuts him off. “We’re in the locker room after a show and we’re just talking. This dialogue is actually pretty realistic. You’re sitting down and messing around on your phone while you’re waiting on me to finish showering. I walk out wearing just a small towel and it turns you on.”

“It does not say that!” Danny argues.

“It totally does. You watch the water droplets dripping down my body and it’s the first time that you’ve ever been jealous of water. That’s a direct quote,” Jules tells him.

“I can’t believe that people actually read and write this kind of stuff,” Danny comments.

“It gets better. You stare at my mouth for a few seconds and then you decide to finally make your move. You push me up against the nearest wall, you lick your lips, and then you kiss me slowly yet passionately,” Julian reads.

“As if I would ever kiss you in the locker room where anyone could walk in on us,” Danny scoffs.

“That’s the _unbelievable_ part? Not kissing me in general because you want to?” Jules questions.

Danny blushes. “You know what I meant.”

“I just like giving you a hard time,” Julian retorts.

“You know, we have to kiss each other on screen in like two weeks,” Danny reminds him.

“Yeah, it’s coming up fast,” Jules echoes.

“I’m not ready,” Danny quietly admits.

“It will be quick and painless,” Julian assures him.

“I’m really nervous about it and I don’t know why,” Danny confesses.

“Would it make you feel better if we practiced or something?” Jules wonders.

“No!” Danny quickly objects.

“Ok, ok. I get it. Kissing me more than once is apparently a fate worse than death,” Julian states.

Danny can tell that the offended look on Jules’ face is real. He feels like an asshole because he wasn’t trying to insult his best friend. Julian probably thinks that he’s grossed out by him, but that’s not how Danny feels. He walks over to Jules’ bed and he sits down beside him. Danny rests his head on Julian’s shoulder as he apologizes. Jules idly runs his fingers through Danny’s hair as he tells him that he doesn’t have anything to be sorry for. Danny sits back up and turns so that he’s facing Julian.

“I’m just scared that our friendship will change after we kiss,” Danny voices his concern.

“Change how?” Jules asks.

“For the worst,” Danny answers.

“I promise that won’t happen,” Julian guarantees.

* * *

To set up the anticipated or dreaded (depending on who you ask) kissing segment, Danny and Jules have a few bits where their would-be kisses get interrupted. After a six-man tag match, Julian goes for a kiss while they’re celebrating a win. It doesn’t happen though because their other partner gets in the way to celebrate with them. Another time they’re shown backstage eating together and Jules reaches across the table to wipe away the salsa from the corner of Danny’s mouth. He’s ready to bring their lips together when one of their fellow wrestlers walks into the room.

The latest segment that they’re filming is the biggest tease yet. Julian has just given Danny a single red rose as a token of his affection. He whispers “thanks” as Jules closes the gap between them. Julian tilts Danny’s chin up and then he slowly caresses his cheek. He traces his fingers over Danny’s lips and he leans in closely. Before their mouths can touch, Jules’ phone vibrates in his pocket. Danny’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest when he and Julian finally separate.

* * *

Danny and Jules feel like they’re prisoners. They’re pretty much not allowed to go anywhere in public together except for restaurants sometimes. The PR team has them on lock down and they’re starting to get a little stir-crazy. Tom uses his influence as the top guy to talk PR into letting Danny and Julian have one night out. Gronk finds a club that’s having a concert for some indie band and he suggests that they go there. It’s a small, dark place so they’re hoping that there’s less of a chance that they’ll be recognized and harassed. Tom, Danny, and Jules make their way toward the stage while Rob goes to the bar to buy them some water. Gronk has a sheepish look on his face when he rejoins his friends and hands them their water bottles.

“I made a little bit of a mistake,” Rob tells them.

“What kind of mistake?” Tom asks.

“I probably should’ve researched this place before we got here. It’s a gay club,” Gronk reveals.

Julian almost chokes on his water. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, it was an honest mistake!” Rob apologizes.

Danny jokes that of course Gronk would do something like this. They were paying more attention to the band than their surroundings so that’s why they didn’t pick up on it before now. Jules now notices that there are rainbow flags painted all over the walls. Most of the guys are dressed in regular clothes, but there are a few guys dressed flamboyantly. Other than the fact that there are some men dancing together and kissing each other, it’s almost the same as the clubs that they normally go to.

“I’ll be back,” Danny announces.

“Where are you going?” Julian questions.

“To the bathroom and then to get some more water,” Danny replies.

“I should come with you,” Jules volunteers.

Danny raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“The guys here are like hungry tigers and you’re like a juicy steak to them,” Julian explains.

Danny laughs. “I’ll be fine.”

“Just be careful,” Jules says in a serious tone.

“I will,” Danny promises.

Julian can’t shake the anxiety and over-protectiveness that he’s feeling. He watches Danny walk away and he tries to convince himself that he’s worrying over nothing. Jules looks at his watch though just in case. If Danny isn’t back by his side in five minutes then he’s going to check on him. Tom pats him on the back and tells him to relax. He would really love to have a beer or a few shots of vodka, but he can’t since they have a show tomorrow.

* * *

“You’re prettier in person than you are on TV,” The guy peeing next to Danny says.

Danny turns red. “Uh . . . thanks.”

“I bet that you’ll look even sexier on your back,” He adds.

Danny’s starting to feel uncomfortable, so he quickly finishes his business. He washes his hands and he’s getting ready to leave the bathroom when he suddenly gets backed into a wall. He feels even smaller than he usually does because this guy is huge, intimidating, and strong. Danny feels like he can hardly breathe because there’s a thick arm being pressed against his throat. The man’s other hand makes its way underneath Danny’s thin t-shirt. He tells Danny how good that his body feels and he also continues to tell him how pretty that he is. He’s standing so closely to him that Danny can feel the guy’s erection rubbing against his thigh. Danny tries to push him away, but his attempt is futile.

“It will be better for you if you stop struggling,” He warns.

“Please, stop,” Danny begs in a raspy voice.

“I’ll stop when _I_ feel like it,” He barks.

“I’m not into men,” Danny declares.

He laughs cruelly. “That has to sound like a lie even to your own ears. It’s clear to everyone with eyes that you want to fuck your tag team partner.”

He whispers that he’ll be a much better lay than Julian is as long as Danny stops trying to fight him off. Danny knows that he is at a severe disadvantage when it comes to strength, but he won’t stop resisting regardless. The guy slips his hand into Danny’s pants and Danny tries really hard to remove it. He threatens to break Danny’s fingers if he tries to stop him again and Danny can tell by the dangerous look in his eyes that it’s not an idle threat. He hates that he feels so scared, helpless, and weak. But Danny knows if he doesn’t listen to this guy, that he can end up seriously hurt. He closes his eyes and he prays that someone will walk in and interrupt them soon.

His prayers are answered because the bathroom door swings open. Danny has _never_ been happier to see Julian in his entire life. Danny’s now able to escape his iron-clad grip because he’s distracted. Jules thinks about staying to kick the guy’s ass (or at least giving it his absolute best shot), but the traumatized and vulnerable look on Danny’s face changes his mind. Taking care of Danny is Julian’s number one priority, so he swiftly takes him out of the bathroom. They drove by themselves instead of with Tom and Rob so thankfully Jules can get Danny back to their hotel quicker. He tells Tom and Gronk that he’ll explain everything and talk to them later.

* * *

“Breathe Dola, breathe,” Julian encourages when they’re back in their room.

Danny blinks back tears. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. You’re ok, babe. You’re safe now. I got you,” Jules assures him.

Julian is so worried about Danny that he doesn’t even notice his slip of the tongue with the pet name. He just wants to make his best friend feel better and Jules doesn’t care what he has to do in order to make that happen. Danny desperately wants to take a shower because he feels dirty. He’s too shy and too ashamed to ask Julian to come to the bathroom with him though. Danny takes his shirt off and he unbuttons his jeans with trembling hands.

“I’m here for you, Danny. Just tell me what you need,” Jules softly says.

“I need to shower, but I don’t want to be alone,” Danny explains in a quiet voice.

“I can get in the shower with you. Unless that would make you uncomfortable,” Julian offers.

“Thanks,” Danny expresses gratitude.

* * *

Danny looks so exhausted and worn down, so Jules washes him up. He’s being as gentle as he knows how to be. Danny is beyond grateful that Julian is taking such good care of him. Jules helps him out of the shower and then he wraps him up in a big, fluffy towel. He thinks that Danny would object to being carried back to the bedroom, so Julian just holds his hand instead. Jules walks them over to Danny’s bed and he finishes drying him off. He grabs the bottle of Danny’s lotion and he takes his time rubbing it into his skin. Danny typically sleeps in only a pair of shorts or pajama pants, but Julian gets the feeling that he’ll want a shirt tonight. Jules helps Danny get dressed for bed and then he dresses himself. He gets into his bed and then he glances over at Danny. It breaks his heart that Danny still looks so afraid.

Julian pulls back his covers. “Get over here. You can sleep with me tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Danny asks timidly.

“Yeah, there’s plenty of room for both of us,” Jules replies.

Danny only has to take about ten steps to make it from his bed to Julian’s. He gets underneath the covers and then he turns onto his side. They haven’t shared a bed since they were teenagers, but it doesn’t feel weird to them. Jules scoots over so that he’s close enough to touch Danny. He slowly strokes Danny’s arm, hoping that he’ll find it soothing. Danny appreciates the warm, calming, and delicate touch. It’s the complete opposite of how he felt when he was being groped earlier. Jules leans in to tenderly kiss him on the forehead and Danny smiles for the first time since they left the club. He kisses him on the nose and it makes Danny giggle just like he knew that it would.

He loves hearing his best friend’s infectious laugh again. Danny has a lovely face and Julian doesn’t think that he should ever look anything other than happy. He runs his fingers along the line of Danny’s jaw and suddenly he’s reminded of one of their almost kisses on screen. Without thinking, Jules brushes his lips against Danny’s. He catches himself before he crosses a line that he’s not sure that he’ll be able to come back from. Julian feels like an insensitive asshole when he realizes that he has no idea if that guy from the bathroom forcefully kissed Danny or not.

He’s mentally beating himself up, so he’s caught off guard when he feels Danny tugging at his shirt. He pulls Jules close to him and he brings their mouths together. The kiss is light and chaste. It remains sweet and innocent even after Danny hesitantly slips his tongue into Jules’ mouth. It’s not a sensual kiss, but it’s still full of raw emotion. It’s still an intimate moment shared by two men who care a lot about each other.

“Thank you for everything; for saving me, for taking care of me. Thanks for just being amazing,” Danny whispers against Julian’s lips.

“You’re welcome, Dola,” Jules responds.

* * *

The big day has finally arrived. Danny and Jules will be kissing each other for the entertainment of millions of viewers in about an hour. They’re both extremely nervous and they don’t know what to expect. It has been several days since that night they shared a bed together and they really haven’t discussed it much at all. Danny and Julian have kind of been walking on eggshells around each other ever since.

“Stop pacing,” Jules commands.

“Sorry. I just can’t sit still,” Danny replies.

“Let’s just try to focus on our match instead of on the _other_ stuff,” Julian suggests.

“You’re right. It’s just hard, although I don’t know why. I mean, I already know what it’s like to kiss you,” Danny says.

Jules winks. “That kiss we had was just an appetizer, Dola.”

* * *

It feels surreal when Danny pins his opponent. He and Julian are now first-time tag team champions! This has been their dream since they were children and it has finally come true! After they put on their belts and get their hands raised by the referee, Jules wraps his arms around Danny. They hug for a little longer than is necessary. Seeing the look of absolute bliss on Danny’s face is too much for Julian. He grabs Danny by the back of his head and he closes the distance between them. Jules licks his lips before he gently presses them against Danny’s.

It starts out slow just like their first one. Danny’s hand moves down to fondle Julian’s ass and he moans into his mouth as the kiss grows more intense. Jules sucks on his tongue like he never wants to stop. Danny feels dizzy from lack of oxygen, but it’s the most pleasant feeling. Julian almost forgets that they’re being filmed until he hears how rowdy that the crowd is being. He lightly nibbles on Danny’s bottom lip before he finally pulls away.

“We’re gonna get into so much trouble,” Danny whispers.

“Huh? Why?” Jules wants to know.

Danny laughs. “Because we weren’t supposed to kiss yet! It was supposed to be during our segment later.”

“Sorry, not sorry,” Julian comments with a grin.

* * *

Danny and Jules do get briefly chewed out for going off script. Julian suggests that they should still keep the kiss as planned for their upcoming segment. Danny just shakes his head at how transparent that his best friend is. Jules smiles mischievously as they head back to the locker room. Danny blushes when they pass one of the female wrestlers in the hallway and she tells them that their kiss was really hot.

“I have to agree with you, it was really hot,” Julian comments.

* * *

Julian is so grateful that he and Danny decided to travel with Tom and Gronk on Tom’s bus instead of driving. He would _much_ rather have his hands on Danny than on a steering wheel. Now that they have both come to terms with their feelings, Jules wants to fully embrace them. He barely greets Tom and Rob as he and Danny walk onto the bus. Julian leads them to the back where the beds are and then he makes sure to close the curtain for privacy. They take off their shoes and socks before they sit next to each other on the small bed.

“I’ve wanted to get you alone all night,” Jules says.

“We technically aren’t alone right now,” Danny points out.

“They’re not going to come back here anytime soon and the music is loud enough that they won’t be able to hear us,” Julian retorts.

“You plan on making a lot of noise?” Danny asks.

“I hope that I’ll get _you_ to make some pretty sounds,” Jules flirts.

Danny’s skin flushes. “Oh.”

“I’m getting a little ahead of myself. Before we do anything, I want to make sure that you’re ok with it. It hasn’t been that long since the club incident and—”

“I love you for being so kind and so considerate. I’m more than ok with us being together,” Danny tells him.

“Your happiness and your safety mean absolutely everything to me, Dola. _You_ mean the world to me, period. I love you, too,” Julian declares.

Danny and Jules have never loved anyone else before. It’s part of the reason why it took them so long to recognize, understand, and accept their feelings for each other. Julian gently pushes Danny down onto the bed. He climbs on top of him and he captures Danny’s lips in a sweet kiss. Jules is already addicted to how his mouth tastes. He kisses Danny until their lips are red and slightly swollen. Julian unbuttons Danny’s shirt and leaves it open. He places open-mouth kisses onto his neck and down his chest. Danny lets out a surprised gasp when Jules licks one of his nipples while pinching the other one.

He’s really not used to feeling anyone touch him there, so he enjoys the new sensation. Danny shivers when he feels Julian’s tongue sliding down his abs. Jules pops the button on Danny’s jeans and then he unzips them. He raises his hips off the bed so that Julian can slide his pants off easier. Danny’s boxers are tightly clinging to his quickly forming erection. Jules slowly runs his fingers over the bulge in Danny’s underwear. Danny hisses before he asks Julian to stop.

“Is something wrong?” Jules checks.

“No. You’re just a little overdressed for the occasion,” Danny mentions.

Julian feels relieved that Danny’s ok and just wants to see his body. He temporarily gets off the bed so that he can get out of his clothes. Danny turns over and he props himself up on his elbow so that he can get a better view. Jules takes his shirt off and Danny swears that the temperature in the room rises. He watches Julian get dressed and undressed every single day, yet this time is so different. This time, Danny can’t help but to admire his best friend’s hot body. He grows harder thinking about it and that’s also something new for Danny. Jules pulls his sweat pants down in a painfully slow way just to tease. Danny can plainly see the outline of Julian’s cock through his boxer briefs.

“Damn, you look good, Jules,” Danny says in awe.

He has always known objectively that Julian is an attractive man. But now that he’s allowing himself to be attracted _to_ him, Danny feels like he’s seeing him for the very first time. Jules crawls back on top of Danny. Their bodies are perfectly lined up. They let out simultaneous moans when Julian pushes his dick against Danny’s. The way that Jules is rocking against Danny seems almost juvenile. It’s kind of fitting though since all of this is so new to them.

They’re both leaking pre-cum and it’s creating amazing wet friction. Julian loves watching the look of unadulterated lust on Danny’s face. And the sounds falling from his lips are music to Jules’ ears. Danny is used to touching the soft curves of a woman’s body. He slides his hands down Julian’s back and he loves feeling the hard lines of muscle there. Jules bites his lip when Danny’s hand slips down to grope his ass. Danny has always been an ass man, so it’s no surprise that he can’t get enough of Julian’s.

“I guess I know why you pat me on the ass so much now,” Jules jokes.

Danny snorts. “Shut up!”

Julian loves that while things have changed with him and Danny, they have also remained the same. At the end of the day, they’re still best friends who can rib each other. Jules rotates his hips and he starts grinding harder against Danny. Danny’s eyes flutter closed and his toes curl as he gets closer to orgasm. They’re dripping perspiration because it’s hot in the cramped space. Julian buries his face in the crook of Danny’s sweaty neck. He sucks hard enough on the delicate skin there to leave bruises.

“Marking your territory?” Danny questions.

“Absolutely,” Jules admits.

Danny can’t help but to smile at Julian’s bluntness. Jules has pretty much been protective of Danny ever since the day that they met as kids. He’s going to be even more extreme now, but Danny is perfectly fine with that. The way that Julian is always defending him and taking care of him is one of the things that Danny loves most about his best friend. Jules grinds hard and he bites down on Danny’s shoulder. The unexpected twinge of pain is all that it takes for Danny to climax. His body shivers involuntarily as he cries out Julian’s name.

Jules is free to chase after his own release now that he has gotten Danny off. He shifts over a little bit and he starts riding his thigh instead. Julian can tell that Danny’s sensitive after his orgasm, so he doesn’t want to overstimulate him. He sucks Jules’ earlobe into his mouth before he whispers directly into his ear. Danny tells Julian that he can’t wait to see him cum. He urges him on by sticking his hand inside of Jules’ underwear and squeezing his bare ass. After a few more thrusts, Julian spills all over Danny’s leg. It takes a few moments for Jules to recover and to catch his breath. Julian lays beside him and Danny immediately curls up next to him. He rests his head onto Jules’ chest and he sighs in contentment.

“You’re all sticky now. Sorry,” Julian apologizes.

“It’s ok,” Danny lets him know.

“I’m too lazy to clean us up right now,” Jules says.

“We’ll shower later,” Danny promises as he yawns.

* * *

“How was your nap?” Julian asks after Danny wakes up.

“It was really good. I like being in your arms,” Danny remarks.

“If we weren’t so dumb and oblivious, we could have been with each other like this _years_ ago,” Jules points out.

“I have no idea how we were so blind,” Danny marvels.

“Me either. If it wasn’t for this story line, we would probably still be walking around clueless,” Julian hypothesizes.

“Yeah, probably,” Danny agrees.

Jules laughs. “You know that there’s going to be a movie about us someday.”

“Oh, I’m sure. ‘Two idiots have to pretend to fall in love on screen in order to realize that they’ve loved each other forever.’ It makes for an intriguing story,” Danny comments.

* * *

“There’s something that has been eating at me for a little while,” Gronk confesses when the bus stops outside their hotel.

“What is it?” Danny wonders.

Rob exhales slowly. “I’m the one that went to Creative with the gay story line idea.”

“Are you serious? Why?” Julian wants to know.

“Because I was tired of seeing you two pine after each other. You guys didn’t even realize that you were pining and that was the most fucked up part! I thought that you needed a push in the right direction,” Gronk explains.

“I’m kind of surprised that one of your ideas actually worked for once,” Jules taunts.

“I always tell you that I’m smarter than I look!” Rob reminds him.

Danny laughs. “Thank God for that.”

* * *

“It’s really fitting that this night ends with us sharing a bed,” Julian states.

“Why?” Danny asks.

“Because I came to my senses after that night at the club. I couldn’t lie to myself anymore about my feelings for you,” Jules tells him.

“I had an epiphany that night, too. It dawned on me that you were the only person that I wanted to be around in that moment. No one else would have been able to make me feel so safe, secure, and loved like you did. Then we kissed and that confirmed everything,” Danny reminisces.

“I was finally ready to see what was right in front of me,” Julian adds.

“Me too,” Danny agrees.

“Man, it’s going to suck when we’re not getting paid to kiss each other anymore,” Julian mentions.

“Our story line is ratings gold, so I’m sure they’ll let us continue it for a while. Maybe we can convince them that we should become the first married same-sex tag team partners,” Danny suggests.

“And we’ll probably end up married in real life after that,” Jules half-jokes.

Danny smirks. “Yeah, probably.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, it was nice writing my boys in this kind of environment!
> 
> I won’t make any promises (I’ve totally learned my lesson), but I was thinking of maybe writing a sequel that deals with the aftermath of their relationship becoming public. And of course their first time having sex.
> 
> I would love to know what you all think in a comment!


End file.
